¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by ErzaScarlet-Sama
Summary: Una pregunta ronda por el gremio y solo Laxus la sabe responder. ¿Cómo acabará?


_**¡Hola! He aquí un DRABBLE que se me ocurrió mientras daba matemáticas XD.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, por ahora ¬¬.**_

* * *

Era otro día más en Magnolia; y en cierto gremio un peli-rosa entraba apurado.

-Lucyyyyyyy. –gritaba el chico.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la rubia.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿De dónde salen los bebés?

-¿Eh? Pues de la cigüeña ¿no?

-¡No! El maestro dice que no es así.

-Pues no sé… ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a Gray?

-¿A él? Si no hay remedio… ¡Cubito de hielo!

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de flama?

-¿De dónde salen los bebés?

-Pues de la cigüeña.

-¡Qué no! ¡Tiene que ser otro sitio!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El maestro me dijo que no era la cigüeña.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas al maestro?

-Porque fue a una reunión de los maestros de gremios.

-Pues… pregúntale a alguien más mayor como Erza, Mira, Macao, Wakaba…

-Ninguno de ellos está. Tomaron misiones y no han vuelto. –dijo Lucy.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Natsu qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Lucy asustada.

-¡OIGAAAAN! ¿ALGUIEN SABE CÓMO SE HACEN LOS BEBÉS? –gritó.

-¡De la cigüeña! –dijeron todos los presentes.

-¡NO! ¡APARTE!

-¡No hay otro sitio! –dijo Gajeel.

-¡Es verdad! –siguió Levy.

-Pero el maestro dijo que no, que salían de otro sitio.

-Pues no se… -dijo Levy.

En ese momento entró por la puerta la Tribu Raijinshu.

-¡Laxus! ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés sin ser de la cigüeña? –preguntó Natsu.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Los bebés solo salen de la cigüeña! –dijo Evergreen muy segura de sí misma.

-Pero el maestro dijo que no, que se hacían en otro sitio. ¿Tú sabes Laxus? –dijo Gray.

-¿Eh? Y-yo no sé nada… -dijo todo rojo.

-¿Seguro? –siguió Lucy muy intrigada.

-S-Sí. –dijo más nervioso y más rojo cada vez.

_-¿En serio me va a tocar darles la charla? Maldito viejo, por eso quería que volviera hoy, me las pagará. _–Pensaba el rubio.

-Justo en ese momento una video-lacrima se encendió dejando ver al maestro.

-Chicos. –Dijo el viejo-. Laxus os va a explicar cómo se hacen los bebés ya que él sabe, adiós. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras su nieto lo maldecía.

-Entonces sí que sabes ¿Eh? –dijo Gajeel.

-Lo sé pero no lo pienso decir. –dijo intentando echar a correr.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Juvia.

-No lo soportaréis. –dijo echando a correr hacia la puerta pero paró al estamparse contra la misma cuando fue cerrada por Cana.

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que nos lo cuentes.-dijo Natsu que estaba muy curioso.

-¿Seguro? –Entonces Laxus lanzó un montón de rayos a los magos e intentó volver a echar a correr pero, eran muchos y no eran precisamente débiles.

En menos de un minuto Laxus se vio atado a una silla rodeado de todos los miembros del gremio.

-Muy bien Laxus, si no quieres que esto acabe mal nos contarás todo lo que sepas. –dijo Natsu sonando amenazador.

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, no pienso hablar. –respondió desafiantemente.

-Veamos cuanto aguantas. –dijo el peli-rosa mientras sacaba una pluma.

-¿Una pluma? ¿En serio? Ni que tuviera cuatro años. –dijo Laxus con aires de superioridad.

-No no no, Laxus; no te vamos a golpear, te vamos a… ¡HACER COSQUILLAS!

-Dicho y hecho Natsu empezó a hacer cosquillas al DS que no tardó en reírse como un loco.

-Jajajaja N-Natsu jajjajajaja p-para jajajajajaja. –decía entre risas.

-Pues habla. –dijo el peli-rosa.

-E-Está bien jajajajajaja.

-En ese momento Natsu paró y Laxus empezó a relatar cómo se hacen los bebés.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Laxus empezó a explicar lo que todos querían saber.

-Y así es como se hacen los bebés; ahora, ¡queréis soltarme! –exigió, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Y es que Laxus no habñia dicho el típico: "El papá mete una semillita en la mamá y después de unos meses sale el bebé".

No… Lo había explicado todo con pelos y señales hasta el más mínimo detalle y ahora todo el gremio estaba en estado de shock.

Wendy y Romeo se arrepentían de decir tan feliz e inocentemente que tendrían muchos hijos.

Juvia casi se desmaya por decir siempre sobre tener treinta hijos o más con Gray.

Lucy, al igual que Natsu y Gray estaban camuflados con el pelo de Erza.

Gajeel no se lo creía, ¿cómo era que Metallicana no se lo explicó?

El resto del gremio simplemente estaba desmayado o en una esquina con un aura oscura repitiendo: _"Trauma, trauma"._

A las horas llegaron los "adultos del gremio y se quedaron anonadados.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo Erza al ver el estado de sus compañeros.

-L-Les tuve que dar "la charla". –dijo Laxus que seguía atado.

-¿L-La charla? –dijeron todos a la vez.

-Dios mío… no les habrás contado los detalles. –dijo Mirajane intentando "reanimar" a Wendy.

-Bueno… -dijo Laxus.

-¡Lo hiciste! –dijo Erza.

-¡Pues claro! Si no, no me dejarían en paz.

-Pobres… Eran muy jóvenes. –decía Mira lamentándose.

-¡Ni que estuvieran muertos! –replicó Laxus.

Días después el maestro volvió de su reunión y vio que el gremio estaba mirando con diferentes ojos a Bisca y Alzack.

-Parece que ya os lo contaron. –dijo riéndose mientras un rayo caía peligrosamente cerca de él.

-Viejo… ¡Yo te mato! –dijo Laxus.

Y así empezó otra pelea más a la que se acabó uniendo todo el gremio como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

_**¿Y bien?, ¿les gustó? ¿review?**_

_**Sayonaraaaaa.**_


End file.
